Lessie
Lessie (L'/uke and J/'essie) is the romantic/platonic/friendship pairing of Luke Ross and Jessie Prescott. Luke instantly develops a crush on Jessie the moment they meet in the episode New York, New Nanny. Unfortunately for Luke, the feeling isn't mutual, though Luke continues to flirt with Jessie as the episodes go on, and their relationship grows stronger. However, Luke's dreams are unlikely, due to their 7-year age difference. Lessie Moments 'Season 1 Moments' New York, New Nanny *Luke flirts with Jessie in the beginning of the episode, but, Jessie tells Luke she is way too old for him. *When Zuri says she wants Jessie to be their new nanny, Luke agrees. *When Luke asks Christina if he can date Jessie, she says "No." *Luke touches Jessie back, but, Jessie pushes his hand away. *When Jessie suggests a family dinner at the end, Luke says he wants to sit next to her. *When Luke knocked on Jessie's door, he calls her "Babe". Luke also instructed Bertram to make them bœuf bourguignon... with extra "bœuf" *When Emma said that Zuri has imaginary friends, Luke said, "Well, I like my friends real... Especially my lady friends" to Jessie smiling. *When Jessie was calling for Zuri because it was dinner time, Luke said, "Hey, babe, don't you think having a bunch of kids on our date is kinda gonna kill the mood?" Zombie Tea Party 5 *In this episode, Jessie becomes overly protective of Luke. Things Jessie did: *She suggested to Luke to wear a helmet for safety reasons. *She notices that Luke is devolping sunburn and starts swiping sunscreen on his face. *When Luke falls of the climbing wall, Jessie catches him in her arms, almost cradling him. *Jessie suggests to Bertram that she should bring him a juice box. *When Luke says that he should just wear a diaper and a bib Jessie says he would catch a cold. *Jessie asks Luke if he was wearing protective gear. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *Jessie seemed disappointed when Luke doesn't want her to be his paintball partner. *Luke agreed for Jessie to be his partner, and when they were winning, they smile at each other a lot. *When Luke takes the walnuts from Jessie's hand, he smiles and says thanks to her. *When they leave Central Park, Jessie holds onto Luke and Ravi's shoulders. Evil Times Two One Day Wonders *The main plot of the episode is about Jessie and Luke. *Luke hears that Jessie is going to the park and wants to join along. Zuri's New Old Friend * Luke asks how he could get Jessie on Team Luke and Jessie says that he has to change his age, height and his abs. *When Zuri tells that Nana Bananas is coming over, Jessie asks Zuri if she kows the difference between imaginary and real, Zuri says that she knows what real and imaginary is. She said, real is thing that you can see and imaginary doesn't exist like Luke's chances with Jessie. *''When Mrs. Arthur comes Bill (Park officer) says "I didn't see you in the park lately", then Luke says "He don't see anything in the park he reads" then Jessie smiled at him.'' Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *When Jessie tells Luke that he is always checking her out, he responds by saying that it's "cute and endearing" when he does it to her. *Luke and Jessie hug, which causes Connie to be jealous. *Connie thought him and Jessie were dating. *Jessie made cookies for Luke after she messed up with him and Connie. She said that the cookies she made are "extra-nutty, like Connie". Christmas Story *In an attempt to kiss Jessie under the mistletoe in a doorway, Luke calls out to her for help. When she runs over to him, he enthusiatically says "Ha! You're under the mistletoe!" and puckers up for a kiss. Jessie responds " Ha! You're underage!", slapping a bow on his face. *Luke calls Jessie his girlfriend. *At the end of the episode, when Jessie wakes up at the sound of everyone saying her name to the camera, Luke holds a strand of mistletoe over her head and kisses her on the cheek, much to Jessie's disgust. Star Wars *When Jessie said for someone to pinch her, Luke said he would. *When Luke said he'll pinch Jessie, you could see he was reaching for her behind. *Jessie takes Luke's hand away, saying "Hands off it!". Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Jessie wants Luke to watch out for Ravi on his first day in school. Tempest in a Teacup *Luke is happy to see Jessie has come to rescue him (and the others). *She helps hoist him out of the giant, billboard teacup. *When Tony and Jessie dance together, Luke starts glaring at them. *When Tony and Jessie get soaked with water, Luke looks extrememly delighted and starts laughing. Evil Times Two *When Angela calls Jessie a ninny, Luke (and everybody else) goes for Jessie as a nanny instead of Angela. *When Jessie asks for someone to hug her, Luke says "I'm going for it!", while everybody else just steps away and says "Maybe later". *When Jessie said something about Agatha's tooth escaping you can see Luke's face was shocked, and, they both knuckle it. Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Whenever Creepy Connie comes, Luke hides behind Jessie" hide me ". *Connie says "I just suddenly want to be on stage and feel the light on my face", then, Luke responded "Didn't you get enough of that during your police line up?", which made Jessie laugh. *Jessie stuck up to Creepy Connie for Luke.19:07, April 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Season 2 Moments' 101 Lizards *When Jessie militaristically orders Emma to infiltrate Mrs. Chesterfield's home to get the lizards' location, Luke says he loves it when she talks all military. *When Jessie says that she feels like she is being watched, Luke replies "What do you expect when you wear that dress?". In response, Jessie retorts, "Not by you". *When everyone began to hear animal noises in the terrarium, Luke wraps his arms around Jessie's right arm in fear. Jessie's Big Break *When Shaylee asked Jessie if she had a 'special' man in her life, Jessie said she had two, Tony and Luke. *Luke becomes very protective of her when he finds out all the things McD makes her do. *Luke helped Jessie when she limped into the kitchen. *Luke calls Jessie pretty, funny, sweet, and etcetera. *Luke says Jessie is really important to him. *Luke has a "Jessie Sleeping" movie. *Jessie is a little creeped out when Luke doesn't have the camera pointing at her face. *Luke helps Jessie become best friends with Shaylee again. *Jessie kisses Luke's cheek! Pain In The Rear Window *When Jessie said: This is when you're suppose to tell me "Awesome, Cool, Wow, Jessie I love you more than anyone else in the world" Luke said quickly: "Jessie, I love you more than anyone else in the world" and leaned on her shoulder, but Jessie grabbed him by his nose and pushed him away. *When Agatha was making fun of Jessie, the Jessie Said: And what are you doing here?, rooting for truffles", Luke laughed and then they fist-pound each other. To Be Me Or Not To Be Me *Emma (To Zuri in Jessie's Body): Jessie, Did you just call us boogers and poopy butts? Luke (To Jessie): I have never been so attracted to you Zuri (In Jessie's body): You Nasty Punch Dumped Love *When Luke calls Rachel is his "dream girl", Jessie says "I thought I was your dream girl." His response is "It's my dream, I can like as many girls I want." * Jessie gave Luke advice. *Jessie cheered him up by dancing with him. *Jessie thinks Luke's sweet,funny,cool and got the moves like Jagger. * Luke gave her a rose. *Jessie she'd treasure it but the rose fell apart. *After the dance,Luke said he had a great time and Jessie smiled. Lessie Quotes *Luke: (to Christina) "Can I date the new nanny?!" *Christina: "Let me think about it... No!" *Luke: (to Jessie) "Oh, well. Ours will be a forbidden love." *Jessie: "...Starting now." *''Luke: ''(to Jessie) "And to think... you could've had all this!" (dancing out of room) (After Mr. Kipling hit Jessie) *Luke Ross: (to Mr. Kipling) "Hey, she's mine!" *Jessie: "No, I'm not. All my boyfriends need to be at least 18 (to Mr. Kipling) and human" *Emma Ross: "So... Luke, that means you're 0 for two." (Luke mocks Emma) *Luke: (to Jessie) "You want me to go in combat with my nanny? Haven't you embarrassed me enough?" *Jessie: "I wasn't trying to embarrass you, I was trying to keep you from getting a booboo." *Luke: "Quit babying me! If I show up with you, I might as well just wear a diaper and a bib!" *Jessie: "Then you would catch a cold! Oh, see.. I did it again." * *Luke: (to Jessie) "How do I get you on Team Luke?" *Jessie: "Change your age, height, and, abs." * *Jessie: (to Luke) "You did math!" (hugs Luke) "I knew that you could do it, you beautiful mind, you!" (pinches his cheeks) *Luke: "Jessie help!" (Jessie walks over to Luke thinking he's in trouble) "Ha! You're under the mistletoe!" *Jessie: "Ha! You're underage!" *Luke: (to an elf) "Hey, get your hands off my girlfriend!" (meaning Jessie) *Luke: "Well, I like my friends real, especially my lady friends." (smiles at Jessie) Notable Episodes *New York, New Nanny *Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *Christmas Story *Jessie's Big Break *and more..... x Trivia *It was love at first sight when Jessie was seen by Luke. Category:Pairings with Jessie Category:Pairings with Luke Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Images of Jessie O'Keefe Category:Images of Luke Ross Category:Romances Category:Duo pairings Category:Popular ship Category:Shippings Category:Pairings with the ross kids Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Moments Category:Mean people Category:Images of Cast Members